Impenetrability
by Ashia Yifei 07
Summary: Because one thing in common that Love and Science share is the concept of Impenetrability.


**It suddenly popped out like a pop corn.**

* * *

><p>Recently, I've been bombarded with scientific theories and facts. Hell, just what will I gain from learning and memorizing those? And I did suck at my test earlier. I studied my lessons, seriously. But does studying need to be equipped with memorizing? If that is so, then studying wasn't what I did, scanning, perhaps.<p>

They were all filling in the blanks, identification, definition, enumeration. No multiple choices. Then there was an open-ended question for 20 points, for crying out loud, that was almost half of the total points of the examination.

_Give applications of impenetrability. _

Hell, I don't even know what impenetrability means in the first place. _I'm sure gonna hate this word forever._

I look it up at the dictionary.

**_Impenetrability_**_ - impenetrable – impossible to get in or through._

In thesaurus, it is a synonym for enigma; mystery.

It doesn't make sense at all. How can I apply that in real life scientifically?

I can't pass through any solid material because it is impenetrable. Woah, if the criterion would be scientific principle, there would be no doubt I'd fail. Grammar and sentence construction? Irrational. Redundant.

Crap, why do I even make a fuss over it? It's no sense creating a bigger problem. It's done, and I could do no more about it.

But hey, I've got a resolution for myself. I think I better start applying these Science theories in my everyday routine so that I can master them. In that way, I would get at least passing remarks on my quizzes without doing much memorizing. I don't even have retentive memory to begin with.

_C'mon Mikan Sakura, leave it behind, Natsume Hyuuga's coming. Better look at yourself in the mirror and fix anything to be fixed before you present yourself. You know you have to display an attractive appearance so he'll take a liking on you._

This is even a bigger problem. Damn it!

_Stop it, hormones! This is Science, I know. And I am forcefully being controlled by my endocrine system. Nice, I wish this were one of the items in the quiz. I could have gotten even a single point._

" Natsume, good morning!" I chatter. This is the only safe way I know to start the day right. So, the hormones are successful in making me face this guy and even greet him . I congratulate my dear hormones.

"It's always been good for you, I wonder why," he inches his face closer to mine. I can't turn away. I can't even stay away. Now, where's the adrenaline that I need? Damn it, I think my adrenal glands have malfunctioned.

Perhaps recognizing the raging emotions inside of me which I am sure is clearly registering on my now flushing face, he scoffs and walks away just like that. I'll always make him satisfied with my reactions to his actions. Nice, it's Newton's third law of motion.

But honestly speaking, no, I really wasn't expecting something. I flushed not because I thought he would really do that. His crimson eyes just got me under their spell. And I think it's an extra factor why I still admire him despite the many times he has ticked me off.

However, I won't also lie about the wish that's actually listed first and foremost in my wish list. I'm wishing that someday those eyes of his would do nothing but to stare at me and look deep in my eyes without growing tired of it. That's impossibility. I know, as of now, it is. But who knows? I'm not against the destiny, after all.

Before I could even lecture myself of rationality and sanity, I suddenly feel a spotlight over me. I start, with stars sprinkled all over my face.

Oh, Destiny! If you can hear me, please, if we are really destined to be bound by your ribbon of love then be it, but if not, oh, please make it happen! Oh and Law of Magnetism, please make me a positive and him a negative. Then make us attract!

" What are you doing? Casting in a play or hallucinating?" Natsume sneers.

I should've known I would attract someone's attention, and I am sure a victor for winning some flame caster's attention. His fan girls would probably kill me now.

I've decided that my mouth needs to be educated for it to know when to open and when to close. My thoughts need to be organized, too, and need to live in accordance with my mouth. In that way, I'll be maintaining the homeostasis in my body.

" Ah, confessing…hell, I mean concentrating. Why are you here again? I thought…" my hands also need to have a faster reaction time. I need more Potassium and Sodium pump. _Science talk_. _Kill me._

" I think I forgot something in the classroom. Don't ask me like you don't want me to be here because you actually do, right? Ms. Mangoes?" he has seen my undies again. When will I learn my lesson?

" Ah, of course not, Natsume. I don't have time for guys like you actually," I say with arms akimbo vividly suggesting defiance.

" So what do you have time for? Studies?" he simpers and crosses his arms across his chest.

" Yes, of course," I'm not gonna be defeated in any way possible.

" Hn. If I know, you just fail at every test we have. You failed the test earlier, didn't you?" his wicked smile has just got wider.

He can't possibly know that. Not without me knowing it first.

" How sure are you?" I retort not showing any sign of agreement with what he said.

He starts to come closer again, and I step backward, aiming for an escape.

" Because you do nothing but to drool every time you look at me. Don't try to deny it, I see you…always," he taunts me as his confidence spills all over the place. How can he possibly notice even a tiny detail?

" And you're saying?" I maintain my stance as I rub my hands together behind my back. I can't deny I'm nervous and sweating profusely.

" That you like me," he states it flatly with no emotions at all.

I begin wondering if he's actually happy about it or finds it irking.

Silence follows and I've got no intention of breaking it. I've got nothing much to say. Prudence has finally left me, and I can't stay any longer without it. I couldn't care less with whatever I'm about to say.

After a few more nagging of my system to react, I give an answer. Of course, a negative.

"The hell I don't, Natsume."

I find it quite intriguing to see him taken aback. Is he actually expecting and begging me to say a yes? But I dismiss that thought. It isn't like him to plead for someone's yes, anyway.

He heaves out a sigh and says, " Well, there is also someone I love that no one can ever replace."

He distances himself and gives me a once-over. My eyes are getting blurry and I need space. But before allowing that space to come between us, I manage to ask him.

" What's so special about her anyway?"

" None of your business." He continues walking away.

If my memory serves me right, according to Science, there are three types of tears: basal, reflexive and psych tears. And by the definition itself, these tears…my tears belong in the third type because these are formed due to my emotional state: hurt.

But I'll do fine. The entropy it caused in me is not that great because I'm concrete, solid.

Anyway, I really never expected him to harbor feelings for me. The first time I saw him, I knew what it was that I needed from him. Attention and something deeper, friendship. Since he wouldn't give me that either, I crave for more. Love.

I've fallen for him. Talk about free fall. It has no end. The gravity keeps on pulling me down, drowning me to insanity.

Yeah, enough of this Sci-talk. It won't lead me anywhere, and it won't show me the way to Natsume. Besides, I simply fail all my Science tests. No use reviewing. No use applying the theories in real life. Science is not the medicine to all kinds of pain as what the experts always say. Nothing and no one can heal this wound. Povidone-Iodine won't do either.

* * *

><p>I walk myself to my room. I am so heavily tired and groggy and half of the reason is because I've cried too much; the other half is for failing the test that I had to receive the punishment of cleaning the hallway alone. I've lost my internal balance.<p>

And there he is standing at my door effectively blocking my way. Why does he even need to show up?

" That's my room, not yours," I say dryly.

" Yeah, I'm not that idiotic to say this is mine," his voice is as stoic as ever. He doesn't even give a crap about what I might be feeling right now.

" Then why are you here? Never had enough of teasing me?" I say derisively as I roll my eyes. Not to mention that my eyes are surely puffy. I know he caught a glimpse of how swollen they are.

" I went overboard, didn't I?" he's obviously referring to whatever happened to my eyes.

" Actually, it's nothing. I'm just tired, I guess. Now can I enter my room? Sleep is all that I need," I add a tone of conclusiveness to my voice to fend him off.

" You sure that's what you need?" and he flashes me a smile. For the first time, it's really nothing of a sly smirk, it's indeed a pure smile.

" Can't I just replace that whosoever girl you're talking about? Or perhaps we can just share, I'll have half of your heart and she'll have the other half, " I look away. The words tumble out of my not-yet-disciplined mouth. I don't mean it. But I just had to ask.

He seems shocked, but he continues.

" You know Impenetrability? You understand the concept?" I can sense the gentleness in his voice.

" What about it? Just so you know and I'm sure you do that I failed the test earlier and it's mostly because of that word," I stare at him seriously.

" It states that no two bodies can occupy a given space at a given time. If that is so, you can't also replace her because she's occupying the given space at this given time."

I am speechless.

" But Science is different from Love. Love doesn't have to conform to the law of Nature or Science. It has its own existence and stands alone without needing support from the other forces. It's a force we can't defy," he adds as he starts to come closer and stretch out his hand aiming for my nape.

" You're getting nowhere, Natsume," I choke out as I suddenly feel his palm resting at the back of neck while the other is snared around my waist.

" The point is, the Impenetrability I am saying is not about Science, it's about Love. And you know what Love is?"

He pulls me closer. I can hear my heart thumping. It's deafening.

" What?"

" You. Nothing and no one will ever replace you here," he points to his heart and hugs me.

_So this is how impenetrability works in real life.. I take back what I said earlier. I'm gonna love that word – impenetrability – for the rest of my life._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Yeah, the story doesn't make sense and is perfectly flawed, I know, but c'mon give it to me. :) Belated HVD! <strong>


End file.
